


Bet On The Drummer

by thanku4urlove



Series: Bad Pick-Up Lines [1]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Drabble, Humor, I wrote this in 2014 so forgive the quality, M/M, this is just cute n stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanku4urlove/pseuds/thanku4urlove
Summary: It wasn't usually good when Hikaru and Inoo had those self-satisfied looks on their faces.





	Bet On The Drummer

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! I've decided to backup the content of my livejournal account (thanku4urlove.livejournal.com) onto ao3! I'm not going to upload everything, but I will be slowly moving everything over. Let's fill up that JUMP tag!

"Ah, really? No way."  
  
Keito looked up from his MP3 player, wondering what Yuto was shouting about now. His lanky friend had a grimace on his face, with Hikaru and Inoo standing across from him, looking triumphant. It usually wasn't good when Inoo and Hikaru had those self-satisfied looks on their faces. Usually, it was because they won some sort of argument or bet. Like the time they made Takaki call himself Yuko and go on a date with Miura Haruma in full drag because it so happened that yes, Yabu could play Yamada's saxophone part to Perfect Life flawlessly on the recorder, and apparently real men preserve their dignity by putting on a wig and strappy heels and tricking their best friend into thinking they were a woman.  
  
Keito was about to walk over and see what was going on, or at least ask Yuto if he was alright, when the younger man began walking over to him instead.  
  
"Remember, convincingly!" Inoo called out, Yuto tossing a quick middle finger over his shoulder before stopping in front of Keito.  
  
"Hey." Keito greeted him, pulling his earbuds from his ears, raising his eyebrows a bit. "What's going on?"  
  
"I... I had something to ask you." Yuto was suddenly nervous, something Keito had been able to pick up on easily after all these years. Licking his top lip when he was finished speaking, fingertips drumming his knees when he sat down next to Keito on the couch.  
  
"Sure, go ahead."  
  
All thoughts of him keeping his guard up because there was a large chance that this could be a Hikaru and Inoo prank completely fled his mind when Yuto fixed him with a completely honest stare, opening his mouth, faltering before finally speaking.  
  
"Keito, are you a drum set?"  
  
Keito blinked for a few moments, completely confused by the question, watching as Yuto's lips twisted into a coy smile, one eyebrow cocked. Was Keito actually supposed to answer? What was this?  
  
"I..."  
  
"Because I want to bang you."  
  
Keito spluttered, not sure if he was choking on air, spit, or his own tongue as Yuto leaned closer to him. He jerked away, back slamming into the armrest of the couch, hearing the cackling of Inoo and Hikaru as Inoo snapped a picture of his face, which was just about as red as their velvet AinoArika suits.  
  
"Was that convincing enough?" Yuto asked, slowly pulling his eyes from Keito's face. Inoo and Hikaru were beside themselves; Inoo had fallen to the floor, clutching his sides, and Hikaru had his own face in his hands, knees weak.  
  
"It was perfect." Inoo choked out, pulling himself into sitting position. "Fine Yuto, we'll treat you to dinner."  
  
Yuto jumped to his feet, beaming. It had been a bet. If Yuto could say that to him with a straight face, Hikaru and Inoo would buy him a meal.  
  
"Would you like to come with, Keito?" Yuto offered.  
  
"I think he needs some time to recover." Hikaru answered after Keito was silent for a few moments. "C'mon. We'll see you tomorrow Keito."  
  
Inoo also said a goodbye, making his way out the door. Yuto however, leaned down, whispering in Keito's ear, "Really though, text me later," before bounding out of the room after the two.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: https://thanku4urlove.livejournal.com/1717.html


End file.
